Hell Froze Over (One Year Anniversary Pasta!)
Author's Note After a year of joining the SOG nation, I decided that I needed something to celebrate. So here it is. This is one of the most ambitious pastas I have ever wrote. Ever read those choose your own adventure books as a kid? Well, this is what I'm going for. A pasta with choices. This is a pretty large project, so this is obviously a WIP. Check back from time to time, though. I will be frequently update this page with advances in the story. Backstory Severe and sparratic climate changes have caused melting in the polar icecaps, causing major flooding and fluctuating rain throughout the world. The heat died down and during the wintertime, everything had froze. The temperature dove down almost permanently into the negatives, and snow started covering the world. You left your home in Florida when a coastal flooding alert was broadcasted. You were supposed to pick up family members and head towards the inner part of the country, away from the coasts. You never made it to your family members. The temperature was starting to slightly drop when you left on the plane, and nearly all of East Jersey was flooded when you arrived. By the time you made it a quarter away to your relatives, The radio died. All channels were down, and you couldn't get phone service anywhere. You had no way of contacting them. But by then, you just had to survive. You decided to take a small motel room that wasn't very demanding of resources in terms of maintenance. You could keep warm air in, and by the time you had yourself established, gangs started forming. You often would hear gunfire in the night, and prayed that they wouldn't find you. Because of this, you couldn't go outside often. But then, on one particular day... 1 You wake up from your slumber to the cold and crisp summer air. You feel like taking another hour to rest, but something strikes you as off. You sit up and look around. Same 2nd story Motel 6 room. All of your supplies are still good, you have plenty of food and clean water. But there was something else. It felt colder than usual. You get up from your bed, and look at the door. It's still closed. You look out your window. The snow hasn't gotten that much higher. Your dug out entranceway that leads to the surface snow, about 1 foot higher than the motel roof. You then look at the radiator. There's no heat coming from it. You read the thermometer, and the temperature dropped a couple degrees since the night before. Now it's at -10 degrees Fahrenheit inside your room. The generator is in the same place as before. What do you do? If you wish to try and examine if anything is wrong with the actual radiator, go to section 2 If you wish to try to jumpstart the generator without checking, go to section 3 2 You look through the abundance of cables to try and figure out if the generator is plugged in. You start from the cables plugged in the generator start, and work your way through, untangling and eventually finding out that the radiator is plugged in. You then examine the radiator. You don't have a vast experience with machinery, and try giving it a kick out of frustration. It doesn't work. You then take a look at the generator, and decide to investigate it. Go to section 3 3 You take a look at the generator, and decide that nothing looks wrong with it on the outside. You pull open the casing and try to find 2 wires. You find 10. You begin fumbling about with the wires, trying to get a response when you notice that the fuel tank is empty. You have no spare fuel, and without heat, you will die in the cold. You have no other choice but to go outside and get more. You have a good supply of food and water, but you don't know how long you'd be out there. You have a heavy winter coat, thick snowpants, a hunter cap, some gloves, and a metal bat. What do you take with you? If you want the winter gear and bat, go to section 4 If you want the winter gear and food, go to section 5 If you want to take everything, go to section 6 4 You won't be out for very long, but in a world where gangs run rampant and anarchy is firmly in place, you need the protection. It slows you down a bit, but if you ever run into a gang, you'll have a chance. You begin trekking across the barren white landscape, seeing signs poking out from the snow. Some were higher than the others. You learned from experience that higher and more important signs are tagged by gangs, and so you often try to avoid them. You have a weapon though, so you don't sidetrack trying to avoid the gang too much. You wander for a while, looking around for a store that would have what you are looking for, but to no avail. You turn around, and see that you are lost. You ventured too far out, and are now lost. You see similar looking tags around you. Upon further investigation, you see that the paint is fresh, and the gang in question is around somewhere. You tighten your grip on the bat. What do you do? If you wish to attempt to find the gang and confront them, go to section 7 If you wish to try and find your way back home, go to section 8 5 The bat is heavy, and even if you have a weapon, you probably couldn't take a gang on, so you decide to take some corn chips and bottled water. in case of an emergency, and lay low. You head outside and begin looking out for signs that gangs have tagged as a way of showing their territory. You don't have any weapons, so you try to avoid them as much as possible. Although the landmarks are nice, you decide that safety is key. And if you do get lost, you have the food to compensate. But after wandering for a while trying to find a motor store, you do just that. Not find a motor store, but get lost. You spin around after seeing nothing of significance for a short time. There are no landmarks to be seen. You begin to panic, and start sprinting the way you came. Your foot gets caught in a patch of snow and you trip. You get up, and you have no sense of direction anymore. The only things you see are small bits of trees. What do you do? If you wish to stick to a direction and walk until you find something of significance, go to section 8 If you wish to make a shelter out of a dead tree, go to section go to section 9 6 You're in the postapocolypse. You need to be prepared. You don't have pockets, so you have to bunch everything up in your arms. You drop things as you move, and so you begin to run through the territories of gangs, knowing that you can't waste time hauling things around. But running makes the situation even worse. You decide to stuff the corn chips in your jacket, but your torso has not grown used to the temperature like your regularly exposed body has. You nearly scream from the sudden pain, and you drop your stuff. You spend time picking it up, and then you look around. You have to find fuel, and fast. You see a sign, and you remember passing that sign before Hell froze over. It was an auto body shop. You can't tell for sure because it's covered in snow, so you run over to it and carefully put down your stuff. You try wiping some of the snow off, but it's very hard. You think of using the bat, but the noise would attract any nearby gang members. The snow stuck to the metal like a magnet, and your gloves come loose from the scraping, and your hand sticks to the snow. You wait for your body heat to thaw the snow, but instead the cold starts sapping away at your hand's heat, and you can tell you have an extreme case of frostbite. You can barely feel your hand. You have to pull it away, but it's nearly impossible to take off. You try pulling as hard as you can, and your skin ends up starting to peel off. You yell out from the pain, and it seems as if everything goes silent. You begin to hear footsteps, and sure enough, it belongs to a gang member. He walks up to you. "This is our turf." He said. You nearly jumped at the voice. It's been so long since you've heard another human being. The gang member whistles, and sure enough, 3 others begin coming over. You don't exactly think that they're going to let you go. "Look what we found here," the same person said, as his lips formed a smile. "I have an idea." He says. He picks up a snowball and pelts you with it. The others soon join in. The snow is cold and hard, it feels like you're being hit with frozen baseballs. It hurts, and it continues for a long time. You notice they aren't hitting you in the head with them, probably to keep you concious as long as possible. After a while, they stop, and you're too weak to move. After a short time, you succumb to hypothermia and die. 7 You look around the sign, and find a small patch of snow that looks unnatural. You stomp on it, and the weak snow covering gives way. You tumble down into a small area that leads to a door. You grip your bat tightly and slowly enter. It's a small diner. You could see that many of the display items have grown moldy and you were wondering why anyone would want to claim this place. But then you hear a clank coming from the kitchen, and you then realize that they aren't looking for food. They're looking for the same thing that you're looking for. The stoves run on fuel. Fuel that we both need. If you want to try to sneak your way over to the kitchen and try a surprise attack, go to section 10 If you want to try to communicate with the gang and try to get the fuel, go to section 11 8 It's not worth the risk, and so you set out for home. You are trudging through the thick snow, and it seems like there is no end in sight. The sun is setting, and you can feel the temperature drop. You're going to die out here. But you know that you have to press on. After walking for what seems like forever, you trip over a piece of metal. You look back at the it, and you realize that there is smoke coming from it. It's some sort of chimney. You put your face near it, and the warmth is a godsend. You look around for an opening of some kind, but you don't find it. You decide to dig out the snow with your hands in hopes of finding a way in. After a short time, you find a small hatch. Roof access. It looks like a small commercial building. You open the shaft and step down into what looks like a janitors closet. You open the door and look around. You're in what looks like a small elementary school. You decide to wander the halls for a long time when you hear something coming from what looks like a science lab. You open the doors to the lab and find a man inside of it. The man quickly pulls out a gun and aims it towards you. You can tell he's scared. His hands are shaking and his eyes tell you he has never shot a gun in his life. Your eyes dart around the room, and you see he has a generator, and a supply of fuel. You also notice some sort of device connected to the generator. "What is this?" you ask the man. "It's my way of getting this planet back to normal." If you wish to try and attack the scientist and get the fuel, go to section 12. If you wish to try and help the scientist, go to section 14. 9 You decide to try to snap off some broken treebranches and make a shelter against the raging winds. You decide that since a standing shelter would take too long, a lean-to would be a temporary, but quicker solution. You are starting to run out of sturdy sticks, so you decide to go down the tree to get more. After kicking some snow down for a while, you fall. You hope to catch yourself on a treebranch, but sadly, you're weight snaps the not-so-sturdy branch and you tumble down towards a small space. You then have an idea. If the snow is stable enough, you could make a concealed shelter there. Not the smartest idea, but it's all you have. You start to carefully scrape down snow from the side, when you feel it getting weaker where your digging. A hiding hole? You think to yourself. You give it a few good blows and what you see baffles you. It's a house. Someone was trying to dig through the snow. You cautiously step over to the house, and attempt to open the door. The doorknob is frozen, but after a few well aimed kicks, the door is blown from the hinges. You feel like you've just stepped into a freeze frame. Everything looks suspended in time by the ice. The blue tint to everything makes it even more surreal. You look around, and see something that chills you to the bone. It's your family. They're frozen. Mummified by the ice. They're all huddled together in the living room on the couch. You didn't make it to them in time. They were counting on you, and you let them down. A tear rolls down your cheek, and before you know it, you're sobbing. You fall to your knees and close your eyes hard, hoping that it's just a dream, that none of this ever happened. You want to go back to the way things were when the world wasn't covered in ice. But a dream this is not. You take one step closer to your family and notice something inside of a frosted glass cabinet. Your father was a hunter, and you could tell by the lock on the cabinet that a gun was in there. You're enraged at yourself, and you smash the glass cabinet with your fist. you pull out a small pistol and put it to the bottom of your chin. You sob for a minute, trying to build up the courage to pull the trigger. You nearly vomit, but you then decide that if you're going to die, you're going to die with your family. You huddle up next to the corpses as if they were alive, looking at each and every one of them before uttering your final words. "Goodbye." You pull the trigger, and everything turns black. (You got the "Reunion" ending) 10 You sneak your way over to the kitchen, bat gripped tightly. A bead of sweat forms on your forehead. The doors are open. You take a deep breath and sprint into the room. The first thing you see is that there are three of them. Dressed in heavy coats that look as if they were spray painted white. Clever. Your heart runs a million miles per hour when you see that one of them has a gun. You swing as hard as you can at the one with the gun, and he steps back. You suddenly feel an elbow wrapped around your neck, and a gunshot that resonates through the building like a cannon blast. They missed. The one with the gun takes another shot at you, a cry of pain is heard, and the elbow releases you. You go to take another swing, but the man raises his hand to try to grab your bat, and he does. You see the gun drop, and it fires as it hits the floor unexpectedly. You lost focus on your enemy, and suddenly the bat is out of your hands. You feel a foot on the back of your knee. You fall on the ground. You hear the bat cutting through the air, and then everything turns black. Go to section 13 11 You walk over to the kitchen, your heart beating up in your throat. You slowly step into the kitchen entrance, and notice the three men standing there. Their clothing is all white painted, and thick. One has a gun, and it's suddenly aimed at you. You awkwardly put down your weapon and raise your hands. You begin to explain. "I'm not from a gang, and I don't want to fight. I need fuel for my generator. Is there anything I can do to get it?" You ask them. "We need some supplies. Up front only. We ain't leaving this restaurant to get anything, alright?" You nod your head. "Have any guns?" "No." "Have any food or water?" "No." "Have anything of usefulness?" You gulp. "No." "Then I guess it's settled." But instead of shooting you, the man whistles as high as he can, and you hear barking. The barking gets louder, and louder, until you turn around and see 2 large wolves run at you. You are thunderstruck, but before you even have a milisecond to gawk at the situation, they are on top of you. Clumps of hair are torn from your scalp, and you can feel their teeth sinking into your flesh and tearing chunks of you out. You are being eaten alive. You don't know what hurts more. Your calfs, your stomach , your head, your chest, it's agonizing. You don't even have the strength to retaliate. If you try to protect your stomach, a chunk of your arm is taken out. Your vision turns electric, and pretty soon, everything feels dulled. As you're bleeding out on the floor, the chaos seems almost calming. You're feeling sleepy. You close your eyes, and pretty soon, you enter a deep sleep. One that will never, ever end. 12 You swing your bat as hard as you can at the man's head, and he shoots at you. He misses, and the attack goes through as planned. The scientist is hit, and you hear a crack as the man flies towards the desk and falls down on the floor. You suddenly feel like throwing up. You have just killed someone. In cold blood. You blink hard, as if it was just a hallucination. A sick, cruel hallucination. But alas, it isn't. You can't look at the limp, dead body as you take the fuel canisters and stuff them into an empty garbage bag. Once everything is collected in the bag, you leave the building. It's a bit of a pain, but nothing too bad getting out. You then find yourself in the same situation as before. You're lost. So you stick to the direction you were going in the first place and followed it. Soon, you see something that brings a smile to your face. The motel sign. You look around for your motel hole, and soon enough, you find it. You slide down into entrance and open the door. After shutting the door, you notice the candles went out, and quickly get out some matches to relight them. You notice that it's a hell of a lot colder. You check the thermostat, and it's nearly as cold as it was outside. You get out a fuel canister from the garbage bag, and set the bag itself down in a corner. You go over to the generator and pour in the fuel until it was full, and then hear the radiator spark to life. You take off your gear and huddle by the warmth of the radiator. You did it. You're going to be OK. After a meal of corn chips and water, you check the thermostat before going to bed. 1 degree lower than it was before with the radiator. And you realize something. Winter is coming. It's going to be cold. But you have the fuel to make it through, now. You climb into bed, and all you have to say to the cold is three words. Bring it on. (You got the "Boring" ending.) 13 You wake up in a dank room, lit only by a single candle. You try to move, but realize you're tied down to a chair. You hear a voice. "He's awake!" "About fucking time." Another voice says. You hear footsteps, and a candle is shone in your face. You then immediately recognize the person holding the candle as the leader you tried to assault back in the kitchen. "Now, all you have to do is answer the questions, got it?" You nod. "Alright. Why did you attack us?" You decide to answer honestly. "I needed fuel for my generator back home." "Well then." He pauses. "I think we can work out a deal." You raise your eyebrows. "The rival gangs around here are giving us a bit of trouble. Last night they took over the firearms store. It was our ammo stockpile. You get it back, we give you the oil. Deal?" You think for a second, and then reply. "Deal." Go to section 15 Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Awesome Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas 14Category:Work in Progress (W.I.P.) "What do you need help with?" You ask the scientist. He seems slightly relaxed, but still keeps the gun firmly gripped between his two hands. "I'm trying to fix this. And I know how." he replies. "Care to explain?" you ask. "Of course. I was a professor over at Princeton University. When the storm hit, everything went into chaos. People were out of control, the government had no ways of communicating with us after the power lines were cut. No good Samaritan ever fixed them, and now we're stuck in this hellhole. But I know a way to get things back to normal. My name is Robert J. Goldston. You may have heard of me before. I was the scientist who lead an experiment to produce the hottest temperature in a lab. The experiment worked, and we now hold the record of a lab-produced temperature of over 200 million kelvin. We used a reactor called the Tokamak Fusion Test Reactor, located in the university. I'll need a bunch of spare parts from it if I'll be able to make this work." "You plan on heating up the earth with a glorified bull oven?" "No, not at all. You see, the reactor was a TEST reactor. It burned up a lot of our resources, and was the reason we had to shut it down in 1997. But the reactor itself is still there. We can't move the reactor, but we only need the key components for what we're going to do." "And this will fix our problems how?" "You see, the ozone layer, combined with the magnetosphere is designed to regulate cosmic rays from the sun, which is why Earth doesn't fry in its own chemical composition like an omelette like Venus. If we were able to weaken the magnetosphere the right amount, we could restabilize the climate. This machine will do just that. The spinning solid iron core is the reason why we have this magnetosphere. If it's ever thrown off, the magnetosphere will be thrown off aswell." "So what do you propose?" "We're going to use the reactor parts to create a blasting device powerful enough and hot enough to melt diamond." "And then?" "We're going to give the sun a little boost." Go to section 16.